Feel the Rain on your Skin
by iheartBL
Summary: Lucas is having writers block and Haley sends a certain brunette on misson to rescue him from his boredom...bizzare idea conjured up in my own boredom. BL one-shot!


**Disclaimer**: I do not and will not ever own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

**A/N**: This was a strange idea my brain conjured up in its boredom. It doesn't really have to do with anything, just a little fic about Lucas having some writers block and Brooke coming to his rescue…to bad no one rescued me from boredom, but then you probably wouldn't have this fic. Enough talking, onto the story, which I hope you enjoy. Oh, I almost forgot, I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors my eyes couldn't pick up.

* * *

The rain splattered against his window like a brush that had spewed across a canvas with paint. The light drip drop pattern was enough to make him plead insanity despite his many attempts to block out the superfluous sound. With an aggravated sigh he slammed his fist onto the keyboard he so indolently had been tapping away at for the past hour or so causing many letter h's to appear across the screen. He quickly pressed the backspace button, deleting all words present including the seemingly annoying repetitious letter h's that had chosen to appear on his monitor. Lucas ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and turned to right of his monitor where a wooden frame was placed containing a photograph of him and his friends. What he wouldn't give right now to be spending time with them instead of the writing he should have been doing; his professor would be furious. Writer's block was flooding every ounce of his brain, causing scripts of his second novel on long term hiatus. He couldn't even come up with a single sentence for his introduction. His writing professor suggested he write a second novel over break, he had loved his first, though it was in the midst of becoming a published book. Spring break had mustered up sunshine in the North Carolina sky; nope it looked like it would be raining for a while.

Lily waddled into his room just as he was about to tackle his keyboard once again, her short brown hair and large blue eyes fluttering with adorableness. With a sigh, he turned to face his little sister and scooped her into his laps. "What are you doing in here; I thought mommy told you no bothering big brother when he's writing." Lily turned to him with her bright blues filled with confusion, not an ounce of what he said seemed to make sense. All she really had wanted to do was play. She pointed to the small sized basketball in both her hands, which Lucas took into his own. He frowned at the orange sphere, making Lily giggle; he hadn't had time to play the sport he loved ever since he had been on break, which was only two days thus far. Lily shook her head and took the ball back from her brother, as far as she was concerned he was ruining her escapade of fun, and she had to get away from him fast. She jumped down from his lap and ran out of the room making sure to stick her tongue out in the process. Lucas rolled his eyes and was just about to proceed with his writing when his cell phone went off, what now? He lightly hit his head against the desk as he groped around for his cell.

"Hello," he hollered a little too forcefully, startling the person on the other end a bit.

"Well, hi to you too," she frowned throwing back her hair, but dismissed her action all too quickly realizing he couldn't see. Her voice was unmistakably familiar, one he knew he'd never forget no matter how hard he tried, raspy yet sweet.

"Brooke?" he asked thrown in with excitement that he just couldn't hide.

"The one and only," she replied in her usual cheery voice, Lucas knew she was frivolous, it was all too obvious.

"What's up?"

"I'm in town during break, and wanted to see you, so how about it broody?"

He scratched the back of his head, leaning back against his chair into a comfortable position, as gabby as Brooke was even her shortest conversations were considerably long. "I can't, I have to get at least a page done."

"That's why I called," she said her voice buzzing with excitement now, "Haley wanted me to get you away from all the stress. She said I'd be the only one who could do it."

"Well you do know how to have fun," he laughed.

"That's a good thing right?" she asked crinkling her nose, which he knew she had done despite the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Right now it is, I'll see you in a few." He quickly flipped his phone to a close and let his eyes fall back onto the screen. With a sigh he shut down his computer, there was no point in writing if words would not conjure themselves in his mind.

* * *

She walked down the sidewalk in her navy trench, her one slender hand around the wooded handle of her nylon umbrella. The rain spattered lightly against the fabric in a soothing drip drop manner. The sky was cloudy and grayed with a minuscule shimmer of sunlight glittering through. Her hair lay flat against her face, much to her dismay, but at least it showed no signs of frizzing. Her honey eyes wandered around the houses she past, each as large as the next, and almost equivalently the same minus a few details of design and usage of materials. She stopped in front of one in particular, one which stood out from the rest, at least in her eyes. One which held memories both precious and painful to her containing a door in which she secretly longed to be the rich vibrant color she had grown to love. A gentle knock to the navy wooded door and it opened revealing a smile that had the ability to make her heart melt. Her eyes glittered at the sight of him, he stood their in a pair of simple faded stretchy jeans and a navy sweatshirt; his hair an unruly blonde mess. His soft baby blues lit up when she giggled childishly making the infamous dimple appear on the right side of her face, a smile he missed greatly. He held out his hand for her to take, one which she took with a grin that showed off her immaculate pearly white teeth. She led him down the street out into the North Carolina scenery.

They walked in silence most of the way to the River Side occasionally splashing their feet in an unforeseen puddle. Brooke's tea colored eyes turned to him with intrigue after passing a few boats docked up and supported a full fledge sly smile in the next moment. Her eyes traveled from him to the lush grass they had just stepped upon, slightly damped from the rain trickling down from the vast gray canvas overhead. Before he realized what was happening his back had met with the soft spongy grass. She laughed uncontrollably as a frown drew itself upon his face. Lucas stood up in attempts to clean free any mud that had accumulated. He walked up to her ready to yell, to scream at her for pushing him like that, after all they weren't children. For some reason he couldn't pull himself to do it, her eyes were to blame, he knew it all to well. Her laughter ceased as she met those periwinkle eyes she could never avoid no matter how long she tried, this was supposed to be a fun outing to rack his brain free of tensions filled with a so called novel he was supposed to be writing. Her throat tightened, rainy weather had never been all to great for them in the past, one love letter, one stupid line he had accidentally used again, and they had been fighting. The more she thought about it the better it all seemed, he declared his love for her unconditionally, stated over again in another embarrassing speech that she was the one for him…but where did that leave them now, two years later, and a third variable seemingly absent. She was here on spring break, Peyton still in LA interning at the record company. Peyton and Lucas dissolved she hoped forever.

He stood before her, his hair dripping wet, his sweatshirt looking tattered, and his skin damp and cool to the touch. His eyes never left her soft caramel ones, lightly lined with jet black liner, and peeled her hand away from the handle. Her umbrella dropped with a light splash, causing bits of water to ripple into the air, to bounce off the grass ever so lightly. She felt her shoes seep into the ground just a tad as her breathing became less subtle. "We're supposed to be having fun," she barely whispered. He let her hand fall to her side, much to her disappointment, as he stepped back a step and folded his arms with the arch of his brow.

"You don't think we're going to have fun?" She gave him a confused stare, one he was sure proved right that she thought he should have plead insanity ages ago.

"Well, I am with you," she smiled not helping but letting the giggle escape. He frowned in response; he wasn't that boring was he? She seemed to have read his thoughts because she shook her head and ruffled his wet mount of blonde atop his head, well attempted to anyway. He grinned mischievously and before she knew it, Brooke was on the ground this time. She sat up with a huff, her chocolate hair stringy, "Lucas! I just designed this." She stood up picking off a few blotches of mud off of her precious trench before cluing into the fact she should really be casting revenge. Catching onto her virulent expression he sought it best to run, and in an instant began roaming around the park. He ran around trees with Brooke not to far behind him. She lunged for him and missed, toppling over only to slide into mudded grass, her trench beyond instant cleaning. Brooke wasn't about o give up, ignoring her stained coat, which was very hard to do, she continued her adventure of chasing Lucas and more importantly bringing him down. She latched onto his arm and sent him tumbling backwards, but didn't realize his strength and he pulled her down with him.

"You loose," he breathed placing a hand upon her upper arms to lift her up. She sat up and climbed off of him, both drenched in mud and water.

"I hate you," she let him no standing up and examining her beloved coat.

He cracked a smile in attempts to cheer up the brunette, "how's break?"

"It was going great until Haley sent me on a mission to cheer up broody, and then broody took advantage of the situation and ruined my coat!"

"It's just a coat," he argued not understanding her attachment to fashion.

"Not just any coat, Luke, my coat, my design," she said dreamily, "it makes me feel that Clothes over Bro's is under way."

"Clothes over Bro's has been under way since high school."

"Back when we were still together," she said turning to look up at him as all went still around them. She hated how everything always seemed to lead back up to him. The background faded into a blur and at that moment it was as if nothing else existed. He didn't know what came over him, but all that seemed to make sense of the emotions swimming around in his brain was that his heart had never let go of her. She made him a better person, she taught him how to have fun, and more importantly she had taught him how to fall in love because she had been his first.

Brooke felt him step dangerously closer to her as if in a trance, his breath tickling her neck as he spoke, "I missed you." She thought about running away, escaping what may lay ahead, but she had always been about living in the moment, and if she never gave it a chance, him another chance, she would never know. Brooke met his lips in an enchanting kiss, a kiss that made her knees turn to jelly, like every kiss that she and Lucas had ever shared. The beautiful brunette had always been there for him, in his times of need, and now when all her dreams were coming true he wanted to be there for her. If they crashed, he'd help her pick up the pieces and open doors to new dreams waiting to exist. She giggled innocently as they pulled away; Lucas was what she had always wanted and this little moment, bizarre as it may have been made her realize it all the more.

"How about I help you with your writing?" she said intertwining his fingers with his as they walked along. He nodded his head, his brain suddenly beginning to brew ideas left and right.

"What would you help me with?"

"I'd be your inspiration of course; Brooke Davis is after all brilliant, beautiful, and brave."

"Haley should send you on missions to rescue me more often."

She lightly hit him against the shoulder, "I second that." He placed his arm around her shoulder, there would be no revelations of love this time, no embarrassing speeches, because this time there was no need for all of that...love between them just existed naturally.

**

* * *

A/N**: So how was this oh so bizarre story…hopefully you enjoyed it at least a tiny bit. Review and let me know what you think. 505 on tomorrow, hopefully it'll be a great episode…BL all the way!! 


End file.
